In White Houses
by alphaIdiot
Summary: "It's summer break, and Gamzee has managed to talk Karkat into traveling to Kitty Hawk, North Carolina with him to stay in a small white house along the shore, where they meet up with four more friends, and a shit ton more than they asked for" Wow, okay, sorry for that failure of a description. Homestuck AU based off of the song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. Multi-pairing.


A/N: Well hello both newcomers and current followers! I've been plotting this fanfiction since October, and I'm really excited to start it. It's based off of the song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton, and if I go with my fairly vague plot-line it should be around 40? chapters long. It's based around Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi, Vriska, Nepeta, and Tavros' during their college vacations. They all travel to North Carolina and rent a house on the beach. I'm sorry if there's any typos or bad grammar mistakes and what nots, but I'm both sick and without a beta-reader, so if you see something feel free to tell me and I'll fix it!

Also, as note of those who read my other fanfictions Colorblind and The Mating Life of Bees, I plan on updating one at a time in the cycle "TMLOB" "Colorblind" "In White Houses". The only reason one would update before the other would be if I just really wanted to update or something like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I'll be trying to update as much as possibly over winter break, so there should be new chapters up in all of my fics soon! I hope you enjoy this:3

* * *

Darkness had fallen long before hand, the old pick-ups dim headlights cutting through the night as it sped down the road. It was 1:27, to be exact, the aqua glow of the radio the only source of light inside of the car. It illuminated the two figures that sat side-by-side against the leather interior, one lazily looking out the window, the others harsh eyes fixated on the road. It had been quiet since sunset, the pair barely uttering a word to each other as they traveled down the coast, the radio long-since silenced. The motor of the truck grumbled lightly, causing the frame to shake just barely, only noticeable if someone focused on it long and hard enough.

"Can't up and wait to get there." The figure that had been staring out the window stated, a wide grin plastered to his face. The driver turned, glancing at him in an almost irritated way.

"I know Gamzee, you've said that like ten fucking times since we started driving." He grumbled to him, hunching over the steering wheel slightly. Gamzee just gave out a throat laugh, reaching a hand over and patting his friend's shoulder lightly.

"Hey, no need to get your angry on best friend." He simply said to the man. He only rolled his eyes, shrugging Gamzee's hand away from his shoulder as he muttered to himself, ignoring his friend's amused chuckles.

"Come to the beach with me Karkat. It'll be fun, Karkat." His shoulders dropped, letting out a long, impatient sigh. "Yeah, so far it's really fucking brilliant. Living the dream, Gamzee." Gamzee just prodded his plump cheek, that same contented grin still cracking his face in half as he watched his friend recoil from the touch. "Shit, your hands are cold."

"Just wait till we up and get our choice asses there, Karbro. Then we'll all have a bitchtits time." Gamzee said to him, his head lolling back to the side, indigo blue eyes transfixed on the swirled world outside the car once again as Karkat's statement about cold hands was ignored completely. Lights were starting to appear in the distance, their destination dawning on the horizon. Karkat perked up slightly, happy that he could soon get out of the truck and into a bed.

"Who the fuck are these people anyways." Karkat questioned Gamzee, more curious than anxious. There were supposed to be four others meeting them at the beach, Tavros being the only one that Karkat knew in the slightest.

"Friend's of friend's of Tavbro, man." Karkat sighed, glancing about as the town started to engulf them. Most of the shops were closed, though there was the occasional McDonald's and Taco Bell. He could hear Gamzee's stomach letting out a growl, the sound muffled by what little fat he had on him, and his loose, black Boondox t-shirt.

"Brother, can we all up and be getting ourselves some motherfuckin Taco Bell?" Gamzee asked him softly, turning to look at him in a questioning way. His thumb was pressed to the window, gesturing towards the 24 hour Taco Bell that sat next to them. Letting out a sigh, Karkat simply nodded and put on his turn signal. "Thanks Best Friend."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever.." Karkat muttered as he turned into the lot. "Shit is disgusting, not even meat.."

"But it's motherfuckin delicious bro." Gamzee stated to him with a smile. Letting out a short, sharp 'huff' sound , Karkat sped around the side of the building, stopping at the menu. He turned and stared at Gamzee, waiting for him to slur out his order. Unbuckling his seat belt, he slid across the bench seat of the truck, leaning forward and across Karkat to look over the menu as the window was rolled down. A blast of warm, yet salty air assaulted both of their noses as a soft breath of wind made it's way into the vehicle.

"Hi, welcome to Taco Bell, what can I get you?" A girl questioned the pair in a bored tone. Gamzee grinned down at the microphone and speakers, before his eyes darted back up to the menu.

"Sup brother." He stated, before letting out a soft "hmmm" as he looked over his choices. Karkat let out an irritated sigh, his head dropping back against the head-rest as he closed his eyes and waited.

"Any fucking day now, Gamz."

"Chill best friend." Gamzee said, reaching a hand up and blindly groping about until he found his cheek. He patted it softly, eyes never leaving the menu board, before he finally let out a slight cough and spoke up. "Alright, I'm ready man."

"What can I get you tonight?"

"Can I up and get me three soft tacos?"

"Chicken or be-"

"Beef, man. Motherfuckin' love beef.." Gamzee said, a grin spread across his face. "You got any Faygo?"

"I don't know what that is." The girl said, slightly irritated. Frowning slightly, Gamzee just shrugged. Uttering a soft "S'cool man, that's it then." She quickly read off the man's order, as well as the price, Karkat not hesitating to speed forward before Gamzee could thank her. Gamzee nearly tumbled off of the seat by the forward motion of the truck, unprepared for the jerk it made. Plopping himself down next to Karkat, he waited until the car had parked, then watched Karkat expectantly.

"You going to fucking pay or what?" Karkat snapped at him, flustered from the few moments of sitting in silence, the lady inside the building sending them death-worthy glares. "Jesus christ you're just an airhead."

"Oh, I thought a bro was paying for my wicked shit." Gamzee said, making no move to fish the required amount of money out of his pocket.

"Oh my fucking god.." Squirming around his seat belt, Karkat quickly ripped his wallet out of his pocket. He produced ten dollars, sticking his arm out the window in a near-violent way. Change was quickly dropped in his upturned palm, which Karkat dropped in the ash tray of his truck. He yanked the brown paper bag out of the lady's hand, muttering a brief, harsh "Thanks" before he drove into the parking lot.

"How much farther, I'm getting fucking sick of this car." Karkat grumbled to Gamzee, as he nosed about in his bag for the first taco that would fall victim to his hunger. He glanced over at his friend while unwrapping the first of the three, shrugging and glancing around.

"Like.. I don' know man, like fifteen motherfuckin minutes?" He took a large bite, a small bit of lettuce hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "What's all up and been making you sick about this bitchtits ride Karbro? I've been enjoying this motherfucker." His words were muffled by the large, half chewed globs of Beefs, tortilla, lettuce, and cheese inside his mouth. Karkat just let out a disgusted sigh, leaning forward and resting his head on the steering wheel.

"I just want to sleep, okay?" He muttered, closing his eyes. He stifled a yawn, feeling worn out and like he was about to pass out. Long days filled with sitting in the car with Gamzee's clown-ass always wore him down. "Feeling claustrophobic too, hate being in here for too long.." He would never tell his best friend that he was getting tired of him though, that he needed a little space.

A hand reached out and patted his shoulder, causing him to turn his head to see Gamzee flashing him a sincere, and food-smothered, grin. "Then let's go brother. No need to wait for me to eat man. Let's all up and get your choice ass to the beach house, get a motherfucker in bed."

"I thought you said you get carsick if you eat in a moving vehicle. There's no way in hell I'm letting you puke all over the insides of my fucking car, or so help me god, I will use your skin to replace where you vomited your fake filth." Gamzee let out a loud laugh, before stuffing the last of his taco into his mouth. He chewed in a bit of a rushed pace, swallowing with a cough, before rolling up the top of the bag and setting it to the side.

"A brother can get his eat on when we get ourselves to being at our destination."

"Seat belt, asshole." Karkat snapped at him, folding his arms and making no move to start driving until his orders were fulfilled. Rolling his eyes, Gamzee silently slung his seat belt across his lanky stature, before rolling his head lazily back to meet Karkat's gaze. Nodding to him, Karkat turned and revved the engine, before backing out of the parking lot, and hitting the road again.

After ten or so minutes of driving, the pair managed to finally make it to the never-ending line of houses along the shore. Karkat gazed at them almost wide-eyed, before he turned to Gamzee with a questioning gaze.

"You have to tell me which house it is, because fuck me if I'll know." Gamzee just nodded, leaning towards Karkat to gaze at the houses as they slowly made their way down the street. After another fifteen minutes of Karkat whining impatiently and Gamzee just shushing him and telling him that "Patients is a motherfucking virtue, best friend", the tall man finally pointed towards a fairly small, white, round house.

"That's it?"

"You know it, man." Gamzee shrugged as Karkat pulled up out front. All of the windows were dark, the driveway clogged with two other cars. Turning off the engine, Karkat stared out the window at it in an almost hesitant way. He glanced at Gamzee for a moment, before back at the house.

"You're positive?"

"102%" He muttered in an almost bored tone. "Why?"

"It's..." Karkat groped for the right word, glaring hard at the cottage-like house before them. "It's so.. Small."

"Yeah brother, I know." Gamzee's door was flung open, his long, polka dot pajama pants fluttering around his worn converse as he stretched and got out of the truck. Karkat quickly followed his lead, door creaking open as he slipped from his seat, keys being shoved into his pocket as he made his way out of the truck and around to the back where luggage had been stored. Gamzee had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, his suitcase being lifted from over the back end. Karkat's travel gear quickly followed suit Gamzee's items, before Gamzee grabbed the handle of his luggage and started for the door, a grin evident on his face.

"Can't wait to up and see Tavbro."

"Oh yeah, your boy-crush is here." Karkat muttered, grabbing his own two suitcases and following after Gamzee. Curses were snapped into the night as the wheels got caught on sand that had been blown up from the beach and onto the driveway. Letting out a grunt, Karkat just flopped down onto the ground, sitting between his two red and black bags, and folded his arms.

"Fuck it." He snapped, slouching slightly. "Fucking done with this bullshit, I just want to sleep for fuck's sake."

"Cool it Karbro, I'll get it for you man." Gamzee called to him in a loud, nearly gleeful tone.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, it's like two in the morning you cumstain." Karkat hissed to him in a hushed tone. Gamzee just let out a chuckle as he unlocked the front door of the house and tossed his bag into the darkness within, his suitcase following in the same hap-hazardous manner before he bounded down the stairs to Karkat's rescue.

"Want a brother to carry you too, Best Friend?" Gamzee said with a smile as he grabbed the handles of Karkat's luggage. Karkat just shot him a glare, before he stood up and dusted off his ass carelessly. He didn't say a word as he stalked to the front door of the house, shoving his way inside. He stepped over Gamzee's luggage, before he gazed around. It was.. Quaint. To say the least. There were three doors trailing off into what Karkat supposed were bedrooms, two of which were closed, the remaining one open. A note had been taped to the open one, most likely indicating that was Gamzee and Karkat's room. There was a tv a few feet away from the door, two sofas faced each other in front of it. A coffee table, scattered with magazines and a deck of cards, sat between the two, a large seat placed at the end of it. A large table sat at the back of the house, a barely-accessible door leading off to the porch behind one of the multiple chairs that surrounded it.

"That kitchen is fucking pathetic.." Karkat grumbled, letting out a sigh. It could fit one and a half people at most. He would be shocked if the door could even open fully, due to the space between it and the counter. With a sigh, Karkat walked over to the open door, ripping the note from it without a care.

"H3Y, N3W GUYS. TH1S 1S YOUR ROOM. TH3R3S FOOD 1N TH3 FRIDG3. Don't eat it allllllll though. Especially the left over chicken. ::::( :33 Hello! You guys are purr-obably getting here late, since you're reading this! Have sw33t purr-eams, we'll see you in the meowning! oH, aND HI gAMZEE. -tAVROS." Karkat stared at the note in disgust. What the fuck was this shit? Glancing back, Gamzee was shuffling throughout the house glancing around, duffel bag slung over his knife of a shoulder once again.

"Hey, chucklefuck. They wrote a note." Karkat muttered to him, letting out a huff and holding the slightly torn paper out to him. Gamzee made his way to the doorway of the room, reading over the note with an amused half smile on his face after having plucked it from Karkat's fingers. Karkat just rolled his eyes, before he made his way back over to the front door and carelessly dragged his baggage through the small beach hut. Gamzee quickly followed and grabbed his own remaining things, before he entered the room. The pair gazed around, both dumping their luggage near the bathroom door. Karkat was the first on the bed though, breathing a sigh of relief, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're gonna get your sleep on in jeans man." Gamzee said, the tell-tale sign of a zipper being undone signaling that Gamzee was starting to strip. Karkat let out a grunt, rolling over to look at him.

"Gamzee, I am not sharing a bed with you if... You're..." Karkat's words faded off as he stared at his friend is disgust. "No. Fuck no." Karkat sat up abruptly from the bed, holding a hand up to block the view of his friend. "I am NOT sharing a fucking bed with you, if you're just going to have your disgusting dick flailing about while we sleep."

"C'mon brother, ain't like we gonna be doing shit together."

"We both know that you and your clown ass like to "Get your wicked cuddle on" and there is NO WAY IN HELL that is happening if you aren't wearing any goddamn clothes you fuckwit." Karkat hollered at him, mocking his speech and deep voice as he yelled. Gamzee frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's just a body best friend, you got the same shit goin' on you know.." He muttered, fingers toying with a loose strand on the bedding. Karkat let out an almost disgusted noise as he flopped down on the carpeted floor of their room.

"Yes, but unlike YOU, I have some fucking dignity and shame." Letting out a sigh, Gamzee climbed into the bed. "Good fucking night." Karkat snapped at him, before rolling over and facing the wall. He winced at the almost crestfallen tone in Gamzee's voice though, frowning slightly as he responded.

"Good night, best friend.."

"This summer is going to be a long one, isn't it.." Karkat muttered to himself, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. There was the rustling of fabric, and something light and fluttery dropped across Karkat's body. He jumped slightly, rolling over and looking up to find Gamzee half leaning off the bed.

"Only if you up and make it be that way, Karbro." The wiry man gave him a soft, sleep-ridden smile, giving his head a light pat. "Sweet dreams best friend."

"Yeah yeah, you too Gamzee."


End file.
